


The Legend of Korra - Book 5: Discovery

by Heinkelboy05



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Dunwall (Dishonored), East Meets West, Empire of the Isles (Dishonored), F/M, Republic City, Spirit World (Avatar), The Void, United Republic of Nations (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinkelboy05/pseuds/Heinkelboy05
Summary: Taking place right after the events of Book 4, Korra and her friends now face a new challenge.From across the ocean to the west, an expedition fleet from the Empire of the Isles arrives to discover a fabled "New World" according to centuries-old myths and legends detailed by sailors over the ages. Now, as cultures clash, Korra works to keep the peace, trying to establish relations between the Empire of the Isles and the Four Nations before their differences and antagonistic forces on both sides cause violence to break out.Meanwhile, acting in the shadows, a mysterious man known only as the "Count" seeks to bring about a war between the east and west. And the Baron will stop at nothing to ensure that it succeeds.
Comments: 69
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is now officially my third story that I will be posting, with this one being my first attempt at a crossover. Hopefully, new chapters will come out for each of my stories in the near future. I say "hopefully" because I am going to start my new job next week (training for it at least) and I'm not sure how much writing time I'm going to have in order to write for my fanfics.
> 
> I've always been a fan of the Dishonored video game series as well as both the Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra series. I have continually wondered what would happen if I could make them a crossover, and this story here is my attempt at it, with here it being set in the LOK era, just after Book 4 in the series, and near the time period of Dishonored 2.
> 
> I will make a few changes and alterations here as I've seen fit to make this story a bit more interesting. But will reveal them chapter by chapter when they appear.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the first chapter of the story.

_(Note: I do not own anything. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.)_

As the reception for Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding continues, Korra takes some time away from it all to be by herself. After everything that had happened in the past few days, between fighting Kuvira, protecting Republic City, and trying to get ready for this wedding, Korra figured that she could use a breather. Now, finding herself alone, she stood at the top of the stairs on Air Temple Island, learning against the decorated gate as she looked out across the bay. Her eyes instantly found themselves looking to the new spirit portal that had opened in the city. So many thoughts were now flowing through her head. Much change was about to happen throughout the coming days. She didn't know how much change, but it would eventually come. And as the Avatar, she had to address such change. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Tenzin walking up to where she was. Once he stood beside her, Tenzin mentioned that "I spoke to President Raiko. Tomorrow, he's announcing a plan to expand the city, rather than rebuild downtown."

"I bet Aang never could have imagined there'd be a spirit portal right in the heart of Republic City," commented Korra as she looked back to said portal briefly.

"Korra, you've transformed the world more in a few years than most Avatars did during their lifetimes," noted Tenzin. And he was right. Since Korra showed up in Republic City four years ago, when she was only seventeen, she had already brought several changes throughout the world. That alone was more than most people would accomplish within their lifetimes.

"But I feel like I've only just begun," noted Korra before looking back to Tenzin, "There's so much more I want to learn and do."

Listening to that, Tenzin could only smile as he admitted to Korra "You don't know how happy I am to hear you so full of hope again."

"It's been a bit of a bumpy ride, huh?" joked Korra.

"I've come to realize life is one, big, bumpy ride," remarked Tenzin, noting the wisdom in Korra's words.

Pausing for a moment, Korra seemed to collect her thoughts before she admitted to Tenzin "I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned. But I finally understand why I had to go through all that. I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could be more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira."

Tenzin couldn't help but smile at her claim, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder as a sign of his support for her. It was then that Asami came up from behind, in her beautiful red dress, followed by Bolin and Mako. Tapping on Tenzin's shoulder to get his attention, she informed him "Excuse me Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glidersuit to fly off the tower?"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea!" cried an alarmed Tenzin, running off to make sure nothing disastrous happened, leaving the members of Team Avatar as they were once again back together.

"Wanna sit with me for a minute guys? I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet," asked Korra.

"Sure, I need a break from Wu right now anyway," mentioned Mako, agreeing with her. It seemed that the others agreed, as four of them sat together on these steps, with the boys seated at the top of the stairs and the girls further down.

Looking at her friends, Korra admitted to them "I don't think I ever really apologized."

"Huh, apologized for what?" asked a curious Bolin.

"For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner," said Korra in a solemn tone, turning away from her friends and looking down with an expression of shame upon her face.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I don't think any of us would have felt any better were we in your shoes," comforted Mako.

"Mako's right Korra. Besides, I've pretty much made the bigger mistake here by helping Kuvira. So…in a sense, I'm the one who has to apologize,"

"You have. Over, and over, and over again," deadpanned Mako, earning him a look from Bolin that caused Asami to chuckle a bit.

Regaining herself from her laugh, she looked at Korra and admitted emotionally "You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just so happy you're here now. I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day."

It was then that the four of them grew rather silent. They had forgotten for a moment that Hiroshi Sato had been killed during the battle against Kuvira. Although he was originally an enemy of theirs from four years ago during the Equalist crisis, they had to admit that he for a brief time managed to redeem himself. He chose to help them in the fight, and he sacrificed himself to save them and Asami (with the latter to avoid being smashed by the massive mech's hand). With that, the trio huddled around Asami, enveloping her in a group hug to show their support.

"I am so sorry for what happened," said Korra as she and the brothers let go of Asami.

"Same. Your dad may have had his faults, but he didn't deserve this," noted Mako.

Asami merely wiped a tear from her eye as she replied "Thank you. I'm just glad I was able to forgive him."

"So, what now? Do we head back to the dance floor? Because to be honest, I'm a little tired from all of that dancing," asked Bolin, wondering what they'll do next.

"Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation," stated Asami.

Almost immediately, Korra's face seemed to light up as a thought came to her head due to Asami's comment. Looking at her friends, she smiles and suggested "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the four of us."

"You're serious?" asked Mako, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Yeah. Anywhere you guys want to go?" replied Korra.

Asami seemed to think about it for a moment before saying "I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like."

"Oh, sweet! I'm in!" enthusiastically added Bolin, with Mako merely giving a silent nod to signal he was in as well.

Korra could merely smile as she thought of the prospect of this. No bad guys. No crisis for her to solve. Just a couple weeks of peace with her friends in the spirit world.

"Sounds perfect," she stated bluntly.

_**Later that Night  
Dunwall, Gristol  
Empire of the Isles** _

Dunwall was a different place in the night. Much of the city was deserted with the honest and hardworking people going home for the night. Those that remained were the bars and underground joints where one would find the more seedy members of the Imperial capital: drunkards, prostitutes, gangsters, as well as the occasional Outsider cultist. To keep them all in check and try to keep the peace, the City Watch deployed their patrols and some Overseers of the Abbey took place (to the reluctance of the watch).

But it was in these dark and dreary alleys or hideouts that the criminal element came into play. With most people off the streets, it allowed them to carry out the actions and secret deals without worrying about too many witnesses. These acts went from simple burglary to more heinous acts of murder or exchanges of drugs and weapons. And while the City Watch worked to try and rein in such activities, even they could not prevent all of them from occurring. And there would always be a few smart criminals who knew how to avoid the City Watch patrols. Tonight, something big was about to go down. And it was clear as several carriages raced down the cobblestone streets, each one filled with armed men. Onlookers that bore witness to this watched them race by with intrigue and puzzled looks, wondering what this was all about and what it all meant. No one did seem to know why these carriages were racing out at this time of night.

But one person did.

In another area of the city, nearby at least, an individual was moving through the streets of Drapers Ward. Making sure that he avoided people, he maneuvered through the various alleys and streets as the usual nightlife of Dunwall was happening around him. He wasn't interested in any of this, as he had a mission of his own to take care of. Stopping for a moment under a lit lamppost to get his bearings, to make sure he was heading where he was supposed to. With the light illuminating him, one was able to get a good look at the individual in question.

He was a young man of twenty-one years of age, with an average build. He had a fair complexion with light blue, almost grey colored eyes, and short brown hair. For his attire, he wore a brown leather jacket over a simple grey shirt. He wore a pair of jeans that were held in place by a black belt, along with wearing a pair of brown boots. To finish it off, he had a satchel which he had slung over his shoulder, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and finally, a grey colored newsboy cap.

So aside from his physical features, his attire allowed him to not draw too much attention to himself. And his weapons that he had for protection didn't draw much attention either. Attached to his belt were a holstered Webley revolver on the right side of his belt and a sheathed sword on the left side. Both were common enough weapons within the Empire, used by commoners and criminals alike.

But being unnoticed wasn't the young man's role tonight. He was trying to get somewhere. Somewhere pointed out by associates of his. Standing in the light, he took a look at his surroundings. Drapers Ward was a usually clean district, with much less dirt and grime compared to other, lower class, districts. But that didn't mean that it didn't have its bit of secrets. And soon, the young man eyes the particular alley he was supposed to go to. One that held a secret of its own.

Crossing the street, the young man entered the alleyway and made it to the end, where there seemed to be some kind of sealed hatch near the end, which itself was illuminated by the night sky, making it visible despite the lack of any nearby lights. Heading over to the hatch, he grabbed the hatch wheel and began turning it. Due to the rust, it took him a few tries before he managed to get it moving. Once it was done, the hatch lurched upward a bit. A design trait to show that it was open. With that, the young man grabbed the hatch and pulled it open. Once done, he climbed down the hatch, pulling it back down behind him.

Soon, the young man found himself in the Dunwall sewers, the large and elaborate system of tunnels, pipes, rooms, and other passageways that existed throughout the underground of Dunwall itself. If one could get over the smell of the water and other refuse down here, these tunnels could be quite useful in having a discrete base of operations. These places could help keep any illicit business away from any prying eyes. Though it was hard to ever use the whole system, given it was so large, and few gangs ever ended up fighting over turf down here…or ever came down here at all since the Rat Plague all those years ago. Now, they mainly avoided this part of the city like it was almost cursed. Criminals weren't often considered to be overly supernatural. But given the events of what happened during the plague, it was understandable for them. But there were still those who were brave enough to do business down here, though only a few gangs did that. Though normally it would be hard to see in any area below ground, the light was abundant around to make the passages visible. Between the lights placed along the walls, as well the moonlight coming down through the holes of the manholes and grates, it allowed these passages enough light that someone would at least not be proverbially "wandering through the dark".

Knowing precisely where to go from here, the young man then darted down the tunnels, taking several different passages only the way to make it to his destination. After about ten minutes of wandering, he found the room he was looking for.

It appeared to be a larger section of the sewers, with it appearing to be some kind of long-forgotten crypt. It was divided into two floors, with the bottom being both large and much more open and spacious, aside from a few stone coffins scattered around the floor. There were only a few ways into the room which limited the escape routes for anyone who want a way out. Also, there was a heightened section of the floor where a kind of large pedestal was placed. The second floor was a large stone balcony that hugged three walls of the room (though was collapsed on about two sides). The remaining part of the balcony was being held up by the few stone pillars that remained.

Hunkering behind the remains of the stone railing to hide, the young man peered through the holes in the ruined wall to see what, or in this case _who_ was inside. On the bottom floor, there was a group of men and women whom he recognized as belonging to the Hatters. The Hatters were one of the oldest and largest gangs in Dunwall, and Drapers Ward was their turf. They were recognizable as they all wore their signature hats (a top hat for the man and a bowler for the women) along with a shirt and bracers. And it was this that allowed the young man to recognize them instantly. And it seemed like they had something with them. Lying around were several sealed and stacked crates. Best guess, these guys were either guarding them as this place was a stash for them, or they were going to do a deal with someone. And the young man hoped that they hadn't noticed him yet.

Unfortunately, it seems that he was wrong.

Sneaking up behind the young man was a member of the Hatters. Somehow, he must have seen the young man snooping around, likely when he was on patrol to look for anyone snooping around the meeting. And he decided to deal with this spy here and now. Slowly moving forward, careful not to make a sound, the Hatter reached to the cleaver tied to his belt. Taking it by the handle, he slowly raised his weapon, intent on driving the blade right into the man's back. But just as he was about to do so, a figure appeared from behind the Hatter. With one swift move, he disarmed the Hatter and wrapped his left arm around his neck and his right hand over the Hatter's mouth. And not a moment later, he pulled him back into an entryway to hide him from the other Hatters.

The young man however noticed this and followed. Looking at the mysterious man who held the struggling Hatter, he gave a smile as he joked "You still move fast in your old age don't you Corvo?"

Corvo Attano, the Lord Protector and Royal Spymaster of the Imperial Court, initially said nothing as he continued to hold the Hatter, who was quickly becoming unconscious. Once so, Corvo released him, letting the unconscious gangster fall to the ground like a limp noodle. Once that was done with, he adjusted his jacket before looking at the young man, replying "Heh. I'm not that old, Aaron."

"You're older than I am, and that means something," mentioned Aaron before adding "It's good to work with you. Reminds me of the old days."

"Surprised that you have fond memories of the plague," noted Corvo.

Aaron simply shrugged, saying "Once you take away the rats, the death, and all the other bad stuff, there are some pretty good memories. You bring any backup?"

Corvo gestured for him to follow, which Aaron did as the two went down the hall to reach the lower level. As they approached a set of stairs, Corvo finally answered with "Captain Mayhew and her men are here. She's left Inspector Lestrade to make sure all the entrances out are covered."

"So basically Lestrade is going to be doing this all night?" asked Aaron, hinting at Lestrade's apparent incompetency.

"Afraid so. Let's get this done," said Corvo as they reached the bottom of the stairs, linking up with Mayhew's City Watch personnel.

All of them were armed with their revolvers and shotguns, huddled around the darkness at the entrance to the room. At the forefront was Captain Alexi Mayhew herself, distinguished by her hand cannon and red hair. With Aaron and Corvo taking up position beside her, they quietly watched the Hatters, all of whom were still unaware of their presence. As they watch the Hatters go about their business, it was then that someone else entered the room. This woman was wearing clothing such as a dark grey trenchcoat, a hat, and a scarf for a facemask to cover their identity. But even with this, the trio was able to make out a few things about this mystery person. For one thing, they could tell she was a woman, around the same age as Aaron. She had light brown skin, almost chocolate-like in color, shoulder-length black hair, and a pair of piercing red eyes, almost ruby-like in color.

She entered the room and approached a Hatter who was likely the leader of the group. He took the lit cigar out of his mouth, letting the smoke pour from his lips as he said "Where's the good Count? Thought he was going to be here."

"Well, he sent me instead. He may have let the Hatters into our group, but that doesn't mean that he's instantly going to show up for everything," stated the woman, sounding stern and decisive with her tone.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to listen to his head broad instead of him. He wants what we got, then he should come and-" started the Hatter, pointing to the woman with the hand still holding the lit cigar.

He was interrupted when in a swift and sudden movement, the woman's hands grabbed the hatter, with one grabbing him around his neck and the other snatching the lit cigar from his hand. And with a good amount of force, she pushed him onto one of the stone columns of the room, pinning him there as he tried to claw himself out of her grip, but failing.

Under her scarf, unbeknownst to the Hatter, a sinister smile appeared on the woman's face as she held up the still lit cigar up to their eye level, keeping the lit end pointed towards the pinned Hatter. With that, she warned him "I'd be careful what you say. I'm not some cheap whore you'd find at the Golden Cat. The Count and I, well, let's just say he trusts me to do these jobs. And it's not a good idea for you to speak to me like that. Because if you do, then I'm liable to do _this_."

Without so much as a warning, she plunged the lit part of the cigar into the Hatter's eye, burning it before letting him go. The Hatter instantly slumped to the ground, crying and writing in pain as he clutched his burnt eye. As he continued to cry from the pain, the woman looked to the nearest Hatter and said "You. Open one of these. I want to make sure this is what we need."

"Y-yes, milady. Right away milady," said the Hatter, getting two of his mates to help as he didn't want to end up like his colleague. And it seemed that his mates agreed with him. Taking one of the crates, they took it to the pedestal and placed it there. With two of them opening the locks, the third opened the lid to show the contents to her.

The woman took a moment to look over the items inside of the crate, even gently skimming her fingers over them to feel its texture and see if it was authentic. And from what she could see, it appeared that the Hatters had lived up to their end of the bargain. As the Hatters closed the lid, she turned to the Hatter and informed him "This is good. The Count will be pleased. Put this in the spot we told you about. Once they're secured, we move forward with the plan."

"Got it, milady. We'll see that the Count's plan falls through. You can be sure of that," replied the Hatter.

It was then that the group decided that it was the time to make a move. The trio and the City Watch rushed into the room, weapons in hand, and took up position. Aiming their weapons at the gangsters, Alexi shouted out "City Watch! Hands in the air and weapons on the ground! Now!"

Almost immediately, the Hatters reacted with violence. Reaching for the pistols and revolvers on themselves, they immediately opened fire on the City Watch while looking for cover. The City Watch did the same, looking for cover before returning fire on the gangsters. As the fight began, Corvo managed to take out one of the Hatters with a well-placed shot to the chest. It was then that he noticed the mysterious woman hiding behind some crates. Instantly, she seemed to disappear with the blink of an eye. Of course, Corvo did know what this was. It was an ability he had used since he acquired the Outsider's mark. The woman just seemed to use Blink and got herself out of danger. He knew that she likely got herself onto that balcony overlooking the room and was making her way up to the surface to escape. Corvo couldn't let her get away. So without a word, he raced out of the room, leaving Alexei, Aaron, and the City Watch to deal with the remaining Hatters.

"What the hell is Lord Corvo going?!" questioned a hunkered down City Watchman, wondering why the Lord Protector was running from a fight.

"Ask that after we deal with these guys!" stated Alexi, more worried about the armed attackers that were right in front of them.

Back on the surface, the woman opened a hatch and climbed out of the sewers, appearing in an alleyway. Now that she had escaped the City Watch, she had to return to the Count and inform him of the loss. Moving down the alley, she didn't make it halfway to the street when out of the corner, Inspector Lestrade and several of City Watch officers appeared, pistols aimed at her.

"That's far enough!" said Lestrade, confident that he had her cornered in this alley now that he had the entrance covered.

The mysterious woman, although taken by surprise, turned around and saw Corvo coming out of the same hatch she just came through, blocking her other exit. Now…she was trapped.

"Hands in the air! By order of the Dunwall City Watch, you are under arrest!" ordered Lestrade, slowly advancing with his men while reaching for a pair of cuffs on his belt.

Just when it seemed like they had her, instead, she rushed to the walls and leaped, using the momentum to cause her to leap up from wall to wall as she reached for the roofs of the buildings. As she did this, she left Lestrade and his men dumbstruck while Corvo merely eyed her movements, thinking of a possible way to catch her. Once she was near the top, she managed to grab onto the ledge and using her momentum, somersaulted over the ledge before landing feet first. Turning to look down at Corvo, Lestrade, and his men, she simply gave a mock salute before heading out.

"Damn it! We had her," said Lestrade, upset that she just got away.

"Not yet. Lestrade, take your men and head down the block. Find a way up there. I'll keep after her," ordered Corvo, not intent on giving up so easily.

Lestrade merely looked at him, and having seen how she escaped, asked "And how are you going to catch Miss Acrobat?"

"Let me worry about that! Just go! Now!" answered Corvo, making his demand clear to them. With that, Lestrade decided not to argue and did as the Lord Protector wanted. Taking his men, they rushed out of the alley as fast as they could before turning the corner and heading in the same direction that his target went.

Corvo was sure that they would find a fire escape somewhere that would allow them entry onto the roofs. But Corvo needed to make sure that they didn't lose her by the time that Lestrade's men managed to make it to the roofs. So it was time for him to call upon some old tricks. Waiting until Lestrade and his officers were out of sight, he used the powers granted to him by his Mark of the Outsider, using the Blink ability that allowed him to teleport to the roof. Once he was there, he quickly spotted her already on the second rooftop. Turning her head to check, she saw Corvo had managed to make his way up as well. Seeing him, she soon kicked into high gear, running as fast as she could across the roof. Corvo did the same, intent on making sure that she wasn't going to get away this time. Across the roofs, the two dashed across like foxes trying to outrun a hunter. And they leaped from each building as soon as their section of roof ended. They were currently heading in the direction of the Wrenhaven River. And soon, they would run out of rooftops to run across and end up faced with the river itself. As Corvo raced across the rooftops, he encountered a jump that he seemed to underestimate. Instead of landing on his feet, he was forced to grab onto the ledge with his hands to prevent himself from falling to the streets below.

Despite his sweaty hands, he managed to hold onto the edge quite well, and with some effort (or some more given his age) he was able to hoist himself up and onto the rooftop. There, he allowed himself a brief respite to catch his breath before muttering to himself "Aaron was right. I'm getting too old for this."

Once that was done, he continued the chase. Eventually, for her, she reached the end of the proverbial road. Standing on the edge of the rooftop on the last building, she found herself looking over the edge to see nothing but a straight shot down to the Wrenhaven River below and in front of her. From the looks of it, one could say that she had nowhere left to go. And this was made clear when she sensed Corvo approaching her, using his Blink ability to reach the final rooftop.

Once he was on the same roof as her, she slowly turned to him and said "It appears the rumors are true about the Lord Protectors _otherworldly_ abilities."

"Who are you, and who is the Count? Where is he?" asked Corvo, demanding to know the identity of the mysterious individual that this woman worked for, along with her name.

"I'm curious. That cloth around your hand. You use that to cover up a scar? Or a certain mark that explains how you managed to catch me so easily?" she inquired, cluing in that she has figured out the secret behind Corvo's abilities.

"Tell me where the Count is. Now!" said Corvo more forcefully, trying to get the information he needed.

The woman simply told Corvo "Far beyond your reach. You may have upset things here today, but you can't stop us. Nothing you do today changes anything."

Right after she said that Lestrade and his men soon appeared, having found a ladder to take them up to the rooftop. Stumbling up one by one, they took up positions to surround her, readying their weapons.

"So nice of you to make it, Lestrade," chimed in Corvo, stealing a look at the Inspector, who now stood beside him.

"Wasn't going to let you have all the fun now," said Lestrade before saying to the target "It's over. You have nowhere left to go."

"That's where you're wrong, Inspector," she replied, not a hint of worry in her voice.

Before they could ask her what she meant, she soon fell backward right over the edge, disappearing. On instinct, the group rushed forward to try and get her but it was too late. By the time they reached the edge, she had fallen over. However, that was not the strangest part…when they looked down over the edge, the woman had simply disappeared. It was clear that she had not fallen into the river, or otherwise, they would have heard a splash, as well as the residual bubbles from said splash. But they neither heard of saw either. It's almost as if she had simply vanished. Looking around, they saw her neither on any adjacent rooftop nor on the streets. She had simply vanished into thin air. And they had just lost their lead on the Count.

_**Next Day** _   
_**At the Spirit Portal in Republic City** _

"Come on Bolin. We don't have all day," said Korra.

The day had come for Team Avatar's vacation to the Spirit World. Korra and the others were excited about the chance to finally get some time to themselves after these hectic few months. Plus, they were interested in exploring the Spirit World together. Each had packed a bag with the few items they would need for their trip…except for Bolin. Bolin had several bags stuffed to the brim and was struggling to keep them all together.

"Hey, I could use some help here if you guys would be so kind," said Bolin, clearly struggling.

"We told you to pack light," reminded Mako.

Bolin simply replied with a strained "Yeah, I know."

"So what's with all the bags?" asked Asami.

"Well, I didn't know what we would need in the Spirit World, so I grabbed whatever I could think of that would be useful. Stuff like clothes, some extra food, and-" started Bolin but before he could finish, he collapsed under the weight of the bags, falling flat on his face as his voice became muffled by the bags.

With a roll of his eyes, Mako walked over to help his brother with Asami and Korra following. Each of them took an extra bag, uncovering Bolin in like digging one out of the sandy beach. Once Bolin's burden was lifted, Mako picked him up and helped him to the portal. The girls followed suit. One by one, they entered the Spirit Portal, with Korra about to be the last to enter. But before she went in, she stayed behind to catch a glimpse of Republic City behind her before entering the portal with the others. For Korra, any troubles the world had could wait for a little bit. For now, she was going to have some well-deserved vacation time with her friends. And in her mind, she felt at peace. For she was now right back where she belonged. After all, she figured that the world managed to survive the past three years that she was recovering, Korra thought that perhaps Tenzin and the others could keep the world for the next two weeks. With that, Korra finally turned back to the portal and walked within, entering the Spirit World.

Little did she know that things were going to get much more difficult when she returned...

_**Later That Same Day** _   
_**Off the Western Shores of the Fire Nation** _

Unbeknownst to the people of the Fire Nation, miles from their remote western shores, they were being surveyed. A scout ship from the Empire's merchant navy had been blown off course by a storm and was working to find it's bearings. After waiting for some fog to pass before they continued shortly south and then westward back to the Isles, one of their crewmen noticed something to the east. Alerting the Captain to come up, he noticed the same thing that his crew saw. In the distance to the east, there was a faint outline on the horizon. And any sailor worth his salt would know what that meant: that there was land in that direction.

Every sailor in the Empire had heard the age-old legends of a fabled land to the east. Explorers from centuries ago would claim of the existence of a mystical land full of wonder and items so strange and abnormal, that it would boggle the mind if one gazed upon them. Many had ventured east in hopes of finding this land, though few ever returned, with those who survived told stories of violent storms prevented them from going any further. Soon, these tales returned to simply becoming legends, with it becoming quite a familiar bedtime story that mothers told their children as bedtime stories.

Pulling out his spyglass, the Captain extended it and looked through the spyglass to see the shores of the land before him. From what he could see, there seemed to be no evidence of any settlement, landmarks, or any other distinguishing feature that resembled any part of the Empire's coastlines that he had witnessed. It seemed that this land was completely untouched by any human being at all. It all appeared to be as the legends had depicted the fabled _"New World"_ : as a paradise unspoiled by any man. This was confirmed when one of his sailors brought up the maps.

Unfolding them from a crate, he and his Captain looked at the maps. From there, they checked and double-checked the shorelines of the Empire to see if they matched what they were seeing. When nothing turned up to be positive, it confirmed what they had already suspected. With that in mind, the Captain looked to his sailors and told them "Get us as close as we can and bring up that silvergraph device. If we're heading home, we're coming back with proof of this."

"Aye, Captain," said the sailor as he left to relay those orders to the crew.

The Captain then returned to the railing at the ship and as he gazed out at the land before him upon the horizon, he muttered to himself "We've got one hell of a story to tell when we get back to Dunwall."


	2. The Expedition Fleet Sets Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place one month later, Korra is busy mopping up the remnants of Tokuga's triads after the events of Turf Wars. Meanwhile, Emily Kaldwin sends an expedition fleet towards the New World, with Aaron Smyth, her old friend, as part of the expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for how long it took to publish this chapter. My life just got more hectic with having to find a job, helping my family with the virus and everything, and just general procrastination (to my regret). My new job had me working twelve-hour shifts throughout December due to the Christmas Rush. Now that the said rush is over, I am hopeful that with my new hours I will be able to able to write again.
> 
> I have adopted a new writing regimen where each day I will write 500 words for each chapter I work on. Hopefully, I will be able to update my stories much more frequently with this writing regimen. At least, I hope I will. Other than that, the only other thing I hope is that I got the bending combat right down below. I have never written bending such as to what is shown in the Avatar series. If anyone has any suggestions about it, I would greatly appreciate your comments.
> 
> Also as a side note, a little difference between this story and the series is that here, Korra still retains her connection to her past lives.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

_(Note: I do not own anything. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.)_

_**One Month Later** _   
_**Dunwall, Gristol** _   
_**Empire of the Isles** _

When the merchant navy ship and her crew had returned to the capital, they immediately set out to share the evidence of what they had found to any who would hear them out. The first place they went to was the Academy of Natural Philosophy in Dunwall. Even these simple sailors figured that if anyone could authenticate what they found, it was the professors at the premier academy within the Empire. For these sailors, it took some convincing on their part, but they managed to get allowed inside the academy where the professors and natural philosophers looked over the silvergraph images the crew took of what they claimed was the New World.

Much like the sailors, the natural philosophers here had also heard of the old legends of the New World, as had by now every man, woman, and child within the Empire. These here were more skeptical of its actual existence than most. However, as they looked over the images and compared them to the shorelines of the Empire, none of them seemed to match the landmarks shown on the silvergraph images. And the more time they spent looking at these images, the more they began to believe the sailors' claims themselves. Eventually, the information moved further up the chain of command, reaching even Empress Emily Kaldwin herself.

Impressed and intrigued by what she found, Emily personally brought the news to the public, who were all immediately intrigued and seemingly excited by the news. This in turn convinced the Empire's Parliament to authorize the creation of an expedition, to explore, survey, charting, and if possible, colonizing this New World. As the news spread throughout the Empire, it drew a massive wave of eager volunteers from all five continents of the Empire as people flocked to Dunwall, eager to become a part of this historic expedition. While the list was being trimmed down, Emily and Parliament worked to provide ships, equipment, provisions, and whatever the now dubbed "Expedition Fleet" would need in their journey. Within just a month of rigorous hard work, they were all ready to set sail into the unknown.

A fleet of five large merchant ships had been gathered at the docks in Dunwall, and they were in the final process of loading all that was needed for the Expedition. And as they were being loaded, the several thousand individuals that had been selected for the journey had arrived at the outside of the docks, where they were saying goodbye to their friends and relatives. That is if they can be heard over the large crowd that had gathered there to witness the launching of the ships. And there was a great deal of fanfare that was spent on this event. Streamers, confetti, a band, even street vendors selling food and trinkets to commemorate the launch of the Expedition Fleet.

Members of the Expedition fleet included natural philosophers, doctors, sailors, soldiers, builders, and even the occasional adventurer. All of them were picked because they had skills deemed necessary for the Expedition Fleet to succeed in its mission towards the New World. And the leaders of the Expedition were chosen from these due to experience and leadership or appointed as such by Emily and Parliament. All in all, it was a fine company that was picked to venture forth on the greatest adventure in the history of the Empire's existence.

And as they were beginning to board their ships, the 25-year-old Empress of the Isles, Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin, was near the entrance to the docks, flanked by soldiers who acted as her escort alongside Corvo, went out of her way to speak with the members of the Expedition before they boarded. Safe to say, Corvo saw this as a security risk.

"You know you don't have to do this Emily," said Corvo as he stood beside his daughter.

"I understand your concerns father, but as I've told you before, I doubt that anyone is going to attack me here of all places. Not with so many eyes on this," retorted Emily, before meeting with a soldier assigned to the Expedition, shaking his hand and thanking him for volunteering.

After the soldier thanked her back and headed off, Emily turned to look at Corvo and informed him "You're my Royal Spymaster. And you assured me that you haven't heard anything about any kind of attack here."

"That doesn't mean that it can't happen. I'm good at what I do, but you and I both know that sometimes you miss something. And sometimes people are good at keeping themselves hidden until they slip up somewhere," pointed out Corvo, trying to educate Emily in this matter.

"If this is about the leads on the Count going dry, don't worry father. We'll find him. You said it yourself, no one is good at staying hidden forever. I think you worry too much," noted Emily, figuring that this is one of the reasons for his mood today.

After the raid on the Count's deal with the Hatters a month ago, he and his associates had gone underground and kept a low profile. Likely to avoid drawing any further attention now that they knew the Royal Protector himself was after them. Since then, any leads Corvo had on the Count and his network have dried up, and he has been working to try and pick up the trail again. So far, however, he hasn't had much luck and is worried about what the Count may have planned and how it could affect Emily and her safety. As both her father and due to his job, it came naturally to Corvo after all these years.

"Worrying comes naturally to Corvo. Though given he's your father, I suppose that's something you should be used to be now," said a voice approaching from behind. Looking in the direction it was coming from, Corvo and Emily saw it was Aaron, with a backpack on and a certain spring in his step.

Emily couldn't resist the urge to smile at him. She knew that Aaron was part of the Expedition Fleet. In fact, it was her that put him there, as she believed that his skills could be useful once the Expedition reached the New World. When he got the place within the fleet, she had never seen her friend so excited before. For the next couple of weeks since that day, he had been preparing meticulously, waiting with an anxious breath for the day the ships were to set sail. To Aaron, this was the adventure of a lifetime and he was excited for the prospect of being a part of it.

"I take it then you have an answer?" enquired Corvo.

"Maybe. Though I doubt you'd listen to me even if I tried. You can be a bit set in your ways," answered Aaron.

"Hmph. I suppose you have a point there," replied Corvo

Emily then took a step towards Aaron and with the smile still on her face, looked to her closest friend and asked "Are you ready for this?"

"I've been looking forward to this for a month. And now it's finally happening. I've got goosebumps just talking about it," said Aaron, joking for the last bit, which got a small chuckle out of Emily.

"But are you ready for this? You go on those ships, and there's a chance you might not be coming back," pointed out Corvo. And he was right there. No one was completely sure that the Expedition would be able to return when they reached the New World, or that they would be able to reach it at all. Several factors could affect the fate of the Expedition, such as a storm inking their ships, running out of fuel and supplies in the New World, or anything that they may encounter in this unknown land that could spell their demise. Corvo just wanted to make sure that Aaron knew the risks of what he had signed up for.

"I survived the streets of Dunwall, the Rat Plague, risked my neck for the Loyalist Conspiracy, survived Havelock's betrayal, and kept myself from getting killed on so many adventures since then with you two. I think I can handle whatever the New World throws at me. And if something tries to kill me, well, that's what these are for," commented Aaron, citing all the dangerous events he survived in the past, before gesturing to his holstered revolver and sheathed sword as all the protection he'll need to face the dangers of the New World.

"That's not the same thing Aaron. Physical dangers are one thing to deal with. But unexpected threats like...the supernatural I suppose, is another thing entirely," said Corvo, feeling that Aaron may not understand the full grasp of what the young man may face.

"This coming from the man with the you-know-what on his hand," pointed out Aaron, making sure not to bring up the two words that would cause alarm: Outsider's Mark.

Aaron found out about Corvo having the Outsider's Mark not that long after Emily did, and was sworn to secrecy about it just like her by Corvo. He was well aware of the implications of having something like that, mainly from his encounters with the Overseers of the Abbey and any information about the Outsider he learned while on the streets of Dunwall. Plus, Aaron had seen strange things before that couldn't be explained by any natural philosopher. So it was safe to say that Aaron wasn't unfamiliar with the supernatural...or the just plain strange and abnormal that people with that mark could do.

"Hmph, fair point," conceded Corvo, unwilling to drag this argument out any further.

With that over, Emily then decided to hug Aaron. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in tight, with Aaron doing the same. Emily savored the moment, unsure when...or if she would see her friend again. But she still retained hope that this wasn't going to be the last time that they would see each other. She would see him again, and when they did, the Empire would have a presence in the New World. The start of a whole new chapter for the people of the Isles.

Releasing Aaron from her hug, she looked at him, and with her lovely smile still on her face, she told him "Make sure you come back alive. It would be quite boring here in Dunwall without you."

"I'll bring you back something nice from the New World. Maybe a seashell. Seashells are nice," said Aaron as he walked away, making sure to say his departing words before turning around and racing towards the docks, eager to set foot on board his ship. His last image of Emily and Corvo was then smiling at his comment before he rushed off, to a future of adventure.

"Don't worry Emily. He'll be back. He's hard to get rid of," joked Corvo, attempting to help ease Aaron's departure for Emily. And it seemed to work as Emily looked at him, the smile still on her face.

"I know," she simply replied.

On the docks, Aaron reached the ship he was assigned to. Each of the ships was named after one of the five continents that made up the Empire: Gristol, Morley, Tyvia, Serkonos, and Intra. The ship he was assigned to was the _IMS Gristol_ , the lead ship of the Expedition Fleet. Approaching the stairs which lead up to the ship, Aaron raced up the steps, careful not to slip and tumble down due to his excitement. Once he was on the deck of the ship, Aaron let out a cheer as he twirled on the deck, radiating the enthusiasm he felt at this very moment. There he remained as the remaining members of the crew continued to board the ship.

An hour or so later, once all members of the Expedition Fleet were onboard, the time had come for them to cast off. With the boarding ramps taken away, Emily had each of the ships blessed by the traditional sailors' method of smashing a champagne bottle against the hull of the ship. And once all of the ships were blessed with this method, the horns of the five ships boomed through the air in their low dulcet tones.

One by one, each of the ships moved out of the docks and into the Wrenhaven river, with the _IMS Gristol_ leading the way. The other four ships fell in, forming a line one by one behind the lead ship. As the crews of these ships piled onto the top decks, they could see the roaring crowds on the docks wave and shout to them, cheering them on and wishing the Expedition good luck on their venture. And despite the distance from the docks, and being unable to see the faces of the crowd, the crew and members of the Expedition fleet returned their farewell gestures with waves and shouts of their own.

However, despite it all, Aaron opted to be away from the crowds. Standing on the bow of the ship, he looked out at the sea before him as the ships exited the mouth of the river. On the other side of this vast ocean was their destination: the New World. A vast and unexplored land seeped with mystery and unknown wonders. In a week or so, they would be at their destination. And Aaron could hardly contain himself. This was the kind of adventure he longed for, and now here he was, just days away from it.

"What do you suppose the New World is like?" asked a crewman, who saw Aaron standing alone. Likely he came over to talk to Aaron, and maybe strike up a conversation.

Aaron, not taking his eyes off the glorious horizon before him, simply leaned forward, crossing his arms and resting them on the railing as he responded "I don't know. I've seen a lot of Dunwall but that's about it. Not sure how this place could be different than what I've seen so far. But I look forward to it all the same."

**_A Week Later_ **   
**_Republic City_ **

Over a month has passed since Kuvira attacked the city. Over a month since her attempt to conquer the United Republic and annex it into her Earth Empire, the city had finally begun to recover from the event. Though it wasn't an easy process as anyone would tell if asked. After the battle, there was a multitude of issues to deal with, one of which was the spirit portal that now existed within the city (courtesy of the battle when Korra attempted to bend a blast from the spirit cannon on Kuvira's massive mech). The explosion that caused its creation took several city blocks and heavily damaging many others, creating a refugee crisis within the city.

Of course, the fact that at this same time an election for the next President of the Republic was happening at the same time wasn't helpful. Nor was Raiko allowing a businessman to try and establish a theme park around where the spirit portal was. This just added fuel to the fire when it came to the already tense relations with the spirits. But the worst was only yet to come. One of the businessman's goons had been transformed due to a confrontation with the spirits. And after his transformation, he set out on a path to unite the various triads under his control, turning them into an army.

Arming themselves with equipment and weapons seized from Kuvira's now-defunct army, they moved out and attempted to take Republic city for themselves. They came close to succeeding in their goal, stopped only thanks to the efforts of Korra, Team Avatar, and their allies. And to wrap that up, Raiko lost the election, being replaced by his opponent in the race, Zhu Li Moon, Varrick's wife. In addition to resolving the refugee crisis, she managed to help make sure the land around the spirit portal was protected, thereby preserving the relationships between humans and spirits.

In the end, many of the triad members were arrested, along with their leader, and were now locked away in the city prison. However, a number of the triads managed to escape and since then, Korra and the police have been busy rounding up the last escapees. And today, those final escaped triads were about to finally face justice.

Currently, a gang of them were being chased by Republic city police in a high-speed pursuit. The gang was using several customized automobiles along with a truck (which was leading the escape) and several motorcycles to make their escape, while the police cars trailed not far behind, sirens blaring loud with more cars joining by the minute. The police were trying to get them to stop, as the triad's swerving through the traffic to try and get ahead of the police was putting innocent motorists and bystanders on the sidewalks in danger of being hit or run off the road.

But for the triads, they just didn't care. They had to get out of the city, and out of the United Republic before they joined their friends in prison. In the front seat of the lead car, one of the triads yelled to the driver "Can't you move this piece of junk any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can boss," said the driver, continuing to frantically swerve the car left and right to avoid any incoming cars.

"Well go faster! Now!" ordered the triad boss.

"Boss, the pedal is literally to the metal! This thing won't go any faster!" replied the driver, unsure how else to phrase their situation to his superior.

"Well then do something! We gotta lose the police before they catch up to us!" shouted the boss.

And just like that, the driver did as he was told. Turning the wheel hard, the truck they were in made a hard right turn onto a seemingly empty street, followed closely by the rest of the triads and the police soon after. Both groups sped down the wide street, racing past the various buildings that lined their path on both sides. Up ahead, the triads could see the end of the street, where it merged into a new lane which if the gangsters could get onto it, was a straight shot out of the city. And out of the jurisdiction of the Republic city police force.

However, it seemed like the police had the same thoughts, as suddenly several cars appeared on the road, coming from two side alleys. They quickly stopped on the road, setting themselves up like a barrier to try and stop the triads and their vehicles. Metalbender officers exited the vehicles and formed a line in front of them, assuming a fighting stance if the need came to fight.

"Uh, boss. W-what do we do here?" asked the driver, his eyes open wide as he looks at what is before him.

"We're not stopping! Keep going! We'll run them down and smash right through!" ordered the triad boss, not willing to give up.

His driver, however, didn't seem to think too highly of that plan, asking "Um, are you sure about this? I don't think-"

"If I wanted you to think I would tell you too! Now shut up and plow right through them!" shouted the boss, having grown tired of his man's whining and complaining.

Without saying anything else (and worried about what his boss may do if he did), the driver continued on their course, heading straight for the police blockade at full speed, intent on ramming through the vehicles and running over anyone who got in their way. Although the driver didn't expect them to get far after they had rammed the barricade, he would rather survive a car crash than face his boss's wrath. However, just when it seemed like they were about to collide, they were hit by a surprise.

A large column of earth suddenly shot up from the ground in front of them, and the driver didn't have any time to react to it before the front of the truck collided with the column. The collision stopped the truck dead in its tracks, bending metal and shattering glass. The rest of the triad vehicles met with a better fate, managing to use their brakes and skid to a halt just behind the truck, with the remaining triads just as stunned by this sudden surprise. After a few more seconds, the column retreated into the earth, leaving the demolished front of the triad truck as the only remaining evidence of the collision. It didn't take long for the pursuing police vehicles to catch up, creating a barrier behind the triads, trapping them between two groups of metalbender police.

The triad boss and his men exited their vehicles, with many wondering what to do as the police surrounded them. Despite the impending situation, the triad boss was wondering, for some odd reason, who it was that caused the pillar to appear. He didn't think that there were any earthbenders among the police here so it clearly didn't come from them.

He got his answer when, appearing as she lept from the roof of a building, Korra appeared, landing in front of the triads, directly where the pillar of earth had previously come from. Quickly recovering from her landing, she assumed a fighting pose and her presence alone was enough to cause a good number of triads to become worried.

"Oh, spirits! It's the Avatar!" cried out one of the triads, not liking how this looked for them. After what happened to Tokuga and most of their forces in the battle, the remaining triads had a good, newfound reason to fear the Avatar. Their boss, however, seemed to not have such a reason.

"Well don't just stand there you idiots! Kill her!" he ordered, trying to urge his men to fight and not cower.

"I'm only going to say this once. Give up now, and your prison sentence is going to be a lot less than if you try to fight your way out," warned Korra, assuring the triads that this wasn't a fight that they could win.

"Don't listen to her! You three, deal with her, and then we deal with the police!" said the triad boss, pointing to three of his men, a firebender, earthbender, and waterbender respectively to fight her. Unlike their compatriots, they felt the same as their boss, as evident by their expressions, as they looked like they wanted a fight. Almost immediately, they moved in for the attack.

The earthbender struck first, pounding his foot into the ground to send up chunks of earth into the air in front of him before sending them flying towards Korra. To stop them from hitting her and the policemen behind her, Korra brought up an earth wall that blocked the triad's shots, smashing upon impact.

"Stay back boys, I got this one," said Korra, before she punched the wall, sending it flying towards the triad trio. The firebender and waterbender jumped out of the way while the earthbender remained, smashing the earth wall with a swift kick when it reached him.

The firebender then began pelting Korra with fireballs, hoping that at least one of them might be able to score a hit on her, Korra simply defused them with a series of jabs, kicks, or defensive poses, before sending a powerful blast of fire toward the firebending triad. The fire blast hit him before he could react, sending him flying backward and colliding through a store window, shattering it to pieces.

Focusing her attention on the two remaining triads, Korra saw the earthbender rip out a fire hydrant, allowing water to spew forth from it like a geyser. This, in turn, allowed the waterbender to use his bending against Korra, now that he had the means to use it. Taking it, the waterbender attempted to use a waterwhip, sending it straight to Korra. Instead, Korra simply redirected the attack, sending it towards the earthbender. She sent it towards his legs, freezing the water once it made contact, encasing his legs completely in ice, rendering him immobile and unable to bend.

With two of them now out of the fight, Korra now focused on the waterbender triad. Rushing towards him, she bobbed, weaved, and sometimes shattered the ice shards that he was now sending her way in a desperate attempt to keep her at bay. However, Korra managed to deftly dodge his shots, and once she was up close, she made her move. With the water from the busted hydrant now soaking the ground underneath the triad, Korra had him right where she wanted him. Using her earthbending, Korra turned the ground into quicksand, and sucked the triad right down, till only his head stuck out of the ground. As the triad struggled to get out of the ground, Korra couldn't help but smirk, her job finally done. Or so she thought.

Turning around, she saw the firebender triad stumble out of the shop she had blasted him into. Aside from being a bit dazed, and with his outfit now a bit battered and cut up from the shattered glass, he still seemed like he wanted to fight. His open hands becoming fists, he produced a pair of small fires shaped like the blades of daggers. And with a mighty yell, he charged forward, intent on taking down the Avatar up close and personal. Korra however, had no intention of letting him get that close.

With a movement of her arms, she began building up a large amount of air. The triad continued charging forward, either unaware or not caring for what his opponent was doing. Once he was right in front of her, he raised his fists and prepared to strike. But before he could do so, Korra sent the built-up air forwards, blasting the triad flying back, and fast, back into the same store that he had originally been blasted into. And given the amount of dust that blew out of the store from his impact, and the crashes of smashed material, it was clear that this time he wasn't going to be getting up from this hit.

With all three triads sent to oppose her now defeated, Korra looked to the remaining triads, and their boss, with the former now shocked by how easily she bested them, Korra slyly asked "Anyone else want to try and fight their way out?"

The rest of the triads instantly got on their knees and raised their hands in surrender, not willing to end up like their fellows. Even their boss surrendered, albeit reluctantly when he realized that nothing he said or did would be able to inspire his men to keep on fighting. With that, the police moved in to arrest the triads. As they were being handcuffed one by one, the lead officer present approached Korra and said "Thanks for the assistance Avatar. If they had managed to get onto the highway, I doubt we could have prevented their escape."

"I'm just glad that this is over. With the triads all now going behind bars, it should make the city's recovery much easier. Think you'll need help in getting them to lockup?" replied Korra.

"We can handle it. I doubt any of these guys are willing to try and escape after what they just saw you do. Again though, I thank you for your help," said the police officer before giving a slight and respectful bow before leaving to check on his men and getting his new prisoners sorted.

With that, Korra took her airbending staff that was slung across her back. With a snap, it opened up, allowing her to use the strong gust of wind to help pick her up and allow her to fly away, gaining enough altitude to reach the rooftops of some of the higher buildings. From up there, she could see much of the city and the cool, crisp air just made the flight feel much more relaxing. After a few minutes of flying, Korra flew up to the roof of the tallest building she found and gently landed upon its abandoned roof. From there, she calmly walked over to the edge before stopping to look out at the city.

Despite only living in this city for three years, this city now felt like home to Korra just as much as the Southern Water Tribe. And she knew deep inside that she would always protect this city and the world from whatever challenges and foes that she would face in the years to come. And yet, despite it all, she had this strange feeling inside of her.

She couldn't tell what it was, but Korra had a clue that this feeling was something related to her past lives in some way. She thinks that, perhaps, this is their silent and unseen way of telling her that something big was coming. And as Korra looked out at the city before her, before drifting her gaze to the bay just beyond, she wondered just what it was she would face next. And questioned just how far it would challenge her after all she had been through these past few years.

_**Meanwhile...** _   
_**The Next Morning** _   
_**Western Shores of the Fire Nation** _

Early the next morning, as the sun had already risen over the horizon, a small trio of fishermen walked along the coast, with their catch within a small basket carried on the third one's back. They had gotten up early to catch the fish at their usual fishing spot, and they had managed to get a modest catch compared to their usual ones. Now, they were heading along the coastal path to their truck to bring their haul back to the city. As they turned around the bend on the beach, they would be on the home stretch. However, once they turned, they saw something in the distance which ultimately caused them to stop in their tracks.

In the distance, far across in the ocean, they could see what appeared to be five large ships approaching the shores. As far as those three fishermen knew, no ships ever came from the east. Not from the Water Tribes or the Earth Kingdom, even during the Hundred Year War. And despite how far away they were, the three of them could tell that these weren't ships used by either the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom...which means these belonged to someone else. Not sure as to who, the idea scared the three fishermen, almost making them worry that they belonged to a bunch of pirates.

Not wanting to stick around and find out, the trio quickly turned tail and ran into the jungle, racing towards their truck as fast as possible. They hoped to drive as fast as they could towards the capital to warn the Fire Lord of this immediately. Hopefully, this was something that she could help deal with. And if not her, the Avatar would help.

Meanwhile, on the _IMS Gristol_ , the crew packed the deck, with each person there looking to see their first look of the New World. When the word spread throughout the ship that land had been sighted, everyone one board dropped whatever they were doing and immediately raced towards the deck. After a whole week sailing across the world, they had finally arrived at their destination. And had proven the tales of the New World were true after all. For Aaron, who was standing close to the bow of the ship, he looked through a spyglass, and before him, he saw the New World and all of its glory. A vast, uncharted, and unexplored land, lay before him and the rest of the Expedition Fleet. And now...their adventure had truly begun. Soon the order would be given to prepare to land. And once the Expedition Fleet had landed and set up camp, Aaron wanted to be the first person from the Isles to set foot in this brave land before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, and the second chapter is up. I hope I'm doing well in this. Now onto work for the next chapter.
> 
> As always, leave a review on what you think of this chapter. And if you want to talk to me about this story or have a question about it, please send a PM and I will answer this as best as I can. For now, see you next time.
> 
> \- Heinkelboy05

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first chapter. I promise that there will be more to come.
> 
> As always, leave a review on what you think of this chapter. And if you want to talk to me about this story or have a question about it, please send a PM and I will answer this as best as I can. For now, see you next time.
> 
> \- Heinkelboy05


End file.
